The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a metal line of a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, which can be applied to a bit line formation process of flash memory devices.
As the integration of flash memory gradually increases, the dimension of devices also decreases. In recent years, the loading capacitance of flash memory between bit lines is very high since the pitch of the bit line is very small. In particular, in a page buffer having a pitch smaller than that of a cell, loading capacitance between bit lines is very high. Thus, as interference between neighboring bit lines, a reduction in the cell current and the operating speed occur. Further, as the pitch of the bit line decreases, a bit line bridge phenomenon in which neighboring bit lines are adhered together can occur.